


Fierce //chaennie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, a bit of angst, soft for chaennie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: у Дженни внутри пустота, Чеён и кусочек сладкой ваты
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588





	Fierce //chaennie//

Чеён не знала, что мир может быть едва ли не черным, жизнь жестокой, а воспоминания болезненными. У неё мир — радуга Skittles и облака розовой сладкой ваты на небе мороженного голубой ангел — беззаботно, просто, неизменно сладко, приторно даже. У Чеён солнечно всегда и вокруг неё солнечно, потому что сама она и светит, и греет, и для всех — солнце, но не жжет никогда. Чеён верит во все хорошее и красоту замечать умеет как никто больше, во всём — все мелочи искрятся и рассыпаются звездами под её взглядом задумчивым и словно проходящим сквозь миры.

Дженни ни во что не верит и прекрасно знает, что жизнь — это не сказка в ярких красках со счастливыми концами. Что добрая волшебница не появится, когда все почти потерянно и «почти» превратится в «точно». У Дженни все дни один на другой похожи — с завидной частотой меняется разве что работа — потому что менять что-то ещё сил нет. Сил нет даже на то, чтобы жить, но такого бы ей не простили — и она живет, давится каждым безвкусным днем и ничего не ждет — разве что конца или чуда. Но в чудеса Дженни тоже не верит.

Миры сталкиваются на ярмарке, когда Чеён идет покупать сладкую вату — розовую несомненно — и видит за аппаратом Дженни — красивую, как её любимые розы и боли в глазах столько, что целый сад полить хватит.  
Дженни смотрит на просто счастливую Чеён и завидует ей даже — она не видела своей улыбки уже четыре месяца, потому что без Джису улыбаться не получается и Дженни устала пытаться. Она бурчит на английском «снова розовая», накручивая сахарные волокна и неожиданно слышит «она очень хороша» в ответ. На чистом английском.  
Дженни взгляд поднимает из любопытства и сталкивается с мечтательным напротив, и её тучи впервые пропускают сквозь себя луч солнца.

Ярмарка длится три дня и все три дня Чеён здесь — она возвращается, не дожидаясь приглашения и целый день стоит у Дженни. И Дженни не понимает зачем, но не возражает — с Чеён как-то теплее и мир, кажется, цветет немного. Чеён им чай в термосе приносит с лимоном и домашнее печенье — и Дженни кофе любит и сладкое не ест вовсе — но угощение берет и тихо так: «спасибо».

У Дженни после смерти Джису вакуум в душе, кошмары по ночам, каждое воспоминание — боль в висках и в сердце, и в жалких остатках души, молчание вместо слов и просто существование. Она хочет Чеён рассказать, но она не жизнь — рушить чужие сказки и мечты — поэтому молчит обо всем и только иногда смотрит разбито. И Чеён вроде видит всё, но не спрашивает — из вежливости или от страха знать ответы Дженни не знает.

Чеён красит её черно-белый мир своей радугой цвет за цветом — сначала небо голубым становится, потом деревья зелеными, а стены в доме — фиолетовыми. Любимый цвет Джису.

Чеён готовит для Дженни печенье — Ким привыкла уже и полюбила даже — и приносит кофе в термосе, а для себя чай, и улыбается все так же солнечно. Чеён заставляет Дженни попробовать сладкую вату, и Дженни злится, капризничает, но наконец сдается и разрешает воздушному сахару растаять у себя во рту, а потом пьет воду и возмущается громко, но в душе счастлива. Теперь там пустота, Чеён и кусочек сладкой ваты. И Дженни по-прежнему не верит ни во что, но Чеён верит.


End file.
